


Иллинойс против Милковича

by lotioniel



Series: Иллинойс против Милковича [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она совсем как училка из начальной школы. В очках с толстыми стеклами и с пучком на голове. Хорошая маскировка, но Микки хуй проведешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иллинойс против Милковича

-1-

Она совсем как училка из начальной школы. В очках с толстыми стеклами и с пучком на голове. Хорошая маскировка, но Микки хуй проведешь.  
— Еще один Милкович, значит, — голос с южным акцентом звучит обманчиво мягко. — Меня зовут офицер Джонс. Мы теперь с тобой будем долго дружить.  
Тупая сука. Все они поначалу притворяются, что им есть до тебя дело, но — поскольку на самом деле всем насрать — очень быстро показывают свое истинное лицо.  
— Будешь отмечаться раз в неделю в одиннадцать утра. В течение месяца нужно будет походить на встречу с психологом. Хорошо?  
Едва справившись с соблазном объяснить, на каком месте Милковичи вертели всю ебаную систему ювенальной юстиции, Микки кивает. Обратно в колонию не хочется; батю как раз снова загребли, так что дома тихо и безопасно. Игги устроился в автомастерскую, поэтому несколько месяцев можно прожить, не влипая в неприятности из-за лишних пары баксов.  
— Если есть что-то, о чем ты вдруг захочешь поговорить, — о чем угодно, хоть о погоде — то я здесь каждый будний день с девяти до половины пятого.  
Микки пожимает плечами, мол, окей. Иногда он задумывается о том, чтобы действительно зайти «поговорить», просто для того, чтобы увидеть выражение лица очередного соцработника или офицера по УДО.  
— Могу идти, мэм?  
— Подпиши здесь и здесь и можешь быть свободен до следующего понедельника.  
Микки с удовольствием разбил бы эту ее улыбку. Ну нет, правда, какого хуя так всем врать?

-2-

— Да ладно, говорят, она нормальная, — Шейн промазал в очередной раз и теперь просто сидит на перевернутой бочке.  
Микки стреляет. Красная жестянка из-под колы с хлопком подпрыгивает и падает на бок — попал!  
— Ну, в смысле совсем нормальная. Вроде брат у нее в тюрьме.  
Микки хмыкает и стреляет снова. Пиздец как хочется курить, жарко так, что плавятся мозги, и совсем не тянет думать об всей этой хуйне с УДО.  
— Что-то ты до хрена пиздишь сегодня, — лениво произносит Игги. Шейн бурчит вполголоса что-то, мол, хочу и болтаю, но под взглядом Игги быстро сдувается. Трусливый хер. Микки вообще не понимает, почему Игги с ним дружит.  
Микки стреляет в последний раз и с сожалением возвращает ствол брату. Когда-нибудь у него будет свой собственный.  
Игги бросает в Шейна банку пива, а колу швыряет Микки, и тот хватает ее на лету.  
— Вали, а то опоздаешь, — говорит Игги.  
Микки снимает футболку, вытирает пот и пыль с лица и плеч и снова надевает ее уже навыворот. Если особо не приглядываться, то сойдет за чистую.  
До «встречи» у него всего полчаса, так что приходится бежать. Микки срезает путь через парк, несется прям по детской площадке. Какая-то ебанутая мамаша кричит: «Тебе место в колонии, ублюдок!» — когда он с разбегу наступает на песочный куличик. «Да я, блядь, только что оттуда», — зло отвечает Микки.  
К слову, на «встречу» он успевает минута в минуту. Только вот хули приходить вовремя, когда приходится ждать на скамейке у двери? Одно хорошо — тут на электричестве не экономят и кондиционер работает.  
Наконец «училка» заканчивает свои дела и пропускает Микки в кабинет.  
— Извини, что так долго, — произносит она.  
— Ничего страшного, мэм, — Микки старается сделать вид, что все окей, и, кажется, ему это не удается. Как же бесит эта показушная вежливость!  
— Пойдем, провожу тебя к психологу, — предлагает «училка», заполнив все свои бумажки.  
Микки пожимает плечами, мол, ладно.  
— Просто позволь мистеру Джексону тебе помочь, — говорит «училка», когда они идут по коридору в другое крыло.  
Помочь? Как будто у него реально есть проблемы! Микки едва сдерживает смех. Господи, блядь, боже, неужели она это серьезно?  
— Ладно, — наконец отвечает он. «Училка» кивает и оставляет его перед приоткрытой белой дверью.  
Психолог похож на престарелого директора школы. Прилизанный морщинистый педофил. Он противно улыбается, показывает Микки карточки с бессмысленными кляксами и спрашивает, что тот видит.  
— Дерьмо, — произносит Микки, уже на четвертой устав выдумывать всяких парящих фей и ангелов, которых, по словам Игги, так любят психологи из центров соцзащиты. — И тут дерьмо. И здесь тоже, блядь, дерьмо. И во всем этом дерьме нет ни капли смысла.  
— Да что ты себе позволяешь? — шипит Джексон. — Мне достаточно одного звонка, чтобы тебя вернули за решетку!  
Прежде чем Микки успевает что-нибудь ответить, что-нибудь, о чем очень пожалеет уже через мгновение — потому что кто нахуй хочет обратно в колонию? — дверь кабинета распахивается.  
«Училка» стоит, уперев руки в бока. Она что, реально их подслушивала?  
— Винсент, вы не правы, — мягко произносит «училка». — Я же просила вас просто поговорить с мальчиком. Давайте успокоимся.  
Но Джексон продолжает распинаться про малолетних ублюдков, которым не место на свободе, и «училка» вздыхает:  
— Вижу, сегодня профессионального диалога у нас не получится, давайте перенесем занятие на следующую неделю?  
Микки кивает. «Училка» берет его за руку и тянет вон из кабинета.  
— Это было опрометчиво, — говорит она, когда они уже достаточно далеко и старый хер их не услышит. — На следующей неделе найду тебе другого специалиста, но имей в виду, что у нас их всего трое, и Джексон был самый адекватный.  
Микки ухмыляется против своей воли и тут же начинает злиться. Он не хочет, не может, не станет ей верить, потому что все всегда заканчивается одинаково и исключений из этого правила не бывает.  
— Слушай, — продолжает «училка» с заговорщическим видом, — тебе надо просто четыре раза в течение сорока минут покивать с умным видом. Ты же справишься?  
— Справлюсь, — бросает Микки.  
«Училка» похлопывает его по плечу и сует в руки кусок картона.  
— Предложение поговорить все еще в силе, — буднично произносит она и оставляет его в покое.  
Микки выходит на улицу, мнет простенькую визитку в руках и выбрасывает в урну.

-3-

— Все будет круто, — произносит Игги. Они сидят на ступенях у двери и пьют пиво. Мэнди меряет шмотки в своей комнате и выскакивает на крыльцо, чтобы Микки заценил ее обновки. Игги принес подарок и ему. Микки проводит пальцем по кромке лезвия отличного выкидного ножа, на коже остается тонкая красная полоска. Сука, охуенно острый! — Чаки сказал, что даст нам с Шейном шанс. Через пару недель у него будет для нас работа.  
Чаки — тот еще урод, считает Микки. Для Чаки кинуть, подставить, подрезать — как два пальца обоссать, его банда — самая здоровенная банда мексикашек в Саусайде, никто ему не указ.  
Внутри сосет от какого-то непонятного, тревожного чувства. Микки не ссыкло и не псих, чтобы верить во всякие предчувствия, но не может не спросить:  
— Ты уверен, что, ну, оно того стоит?  
Игги уже давно не обращается с ним, как с маленьким. Еще бы, Микки ведь уже почти четырнадцать, и он нахрен отвечает за свои слова как мужик с восьми лет! Но сейчас Игги смотрит на него с противной снисходительностью.  
— Если ты сейчас попытаешься потрепать меня по башке, я, блядь, тебе этот нож в жопу засуну, — угрожает Микки, хотя знает, что пройдет еще как минимум года три, прежде чем он действительно сможет наподдать брату. Игги смеется и легко выкручивает ему руку с ножом и все-таки треплет по голове.  
— Все будет круто, Мик, — говорит Игги и наконец отпускает его. — Заработаю бабла, нам хватит надолго. Хоть раз нормально соберем вас в школу.  
Микки качает головой. Несколько минут они молча пьют пиво.  
— Не бери в долю Шейна, — наконец произносит Микки. — Он трусливый говнюк.  
— А вот это уже не твое дело, засранец, — отвечает Игги и щелкает его по лбу.

-4-

— Агрессия ни к чему не приводит, — заявляет новый психолог миссис Мартинес.  
— Ага, — отзывается Микки, наощупь вырезая ножом «шлюха» на внутренней стороне ее стола.  
— Конструктивный диалог — основа продуктивного общения, — продолжает она.  
— Ага, — повторяет Микки и добавляет «тупая» к уже процарапанным буквам.  
Миссис Мартинес им довольна, она так и говорит «училке»:  
— Я довольна нашим прогрессом.  
Микки кусает щеку изнутри, чтобы не заржать, и ловит смеющийся близорукий взгляд своего офицера по УДО. Осталось всего одно ебаное занятие, и он будет свободен.  
— Видишь, это несложно, — улыбается «училка», когда миссис Мартинес возвращается в свой кабинет.  
Микки пожимает плечами.  
«Училка» протягивает ему еще один кусок картона:  
— Видела, что ты выбросил. Возьми, заранее не знаешь, когда может понадобиться помощь.  
Через десять минут выйдя из дверей центра, Микки стоит перед урной, вроде как курит.  
Визитка так и остается у него в кармане.  
Он выкинет ее потом, точно выкинет.

-5-

Этот день просто обязан был случиться, Микки, блядь, знал. День-катастрофа, когда все точно пойдет по пизде.  
Игги с Шейном ушли с утра. Два отвратительно радостных долбоеба, воодушевленных успешным выполнением первых двух поручений Чаки и строящих планы, на что потратить полученную хуеву тучу бабла. Вся эта их затея с работой на мексикашек самого начала пахла дерьмом, но разве Игги кого-то послушает?  
Микки весь день слоняется по дому кругами, его почти выворачивает наружу от тянущего ощущения под ребрами. Вопреки расхожему выражению, Милковичи чуют неприятности отнюдь не жопой. Микки пытается отвлечься, играет с ножом, кидает его, загоняя в кухонную стену и между неплотно подогнанных досок пола. Хорошо хоть Мэнди смотрит свои идиотские сериалы на канале «Дисней» и ни на что не обращает внимания.  
В половину двенадцатого Микки гонит ее спать.  
А в полпервого находит Игги, скрючившегося у ограды.  
— Что, блядь, случилось? — Микки пытается его поднять. Игги коротко стонет и падает на ступени крыльца. Микки смотрит на свои руки. В свете единственного уцелевшего уличного фонаря они кажутся синими с почти черными, пахнущими ржавчиной разводами. «Почему столько крови? — думает Микки. — Неужели в человеке может быть столько?»  
— Что с Игги? — голос выглянувшей из окна Мэнди дрожит.  
На секунду Микки всерьез подумывает вызвать цивильных медиков, но тогда их с Мэнди заберут соцработники, а Игги — хуй знает, что он натворил — наверняка будет грозить срок.  
— Мэндс, — говорит Микки тихо. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты взяла мой мобильник, он должен быть на диване, и позвонила. В списке контактов есть «Фостерс». Скажи, сыну Терри Милковича нужна помощь. Доктор приедет и залатает Игги, не ссы.  
Мэнди, понятливая девчонка, тут же исчезает в оконном проеме. Микки слышит, как она шарит по гостиной в поисках телефона.  
— Давай, засранец, вставай, — шепчет Микки, подтягивая Игги за плечи, подбирает выроненный братом ствол и засовывает его за ремень. Ухватив подмышки, наполовину несет, наполовину волочет Игги по полу. Путь до дивана кажется бесконечным. Игги, блядь, тяжелый и неподвижный и бледный как пиздец, но Микки удается нащупать пульс на его ебаной шее. От облегчения колени начинают дрожать, и он сам чуть не падает сверху.  
Мэнди появляется вовремя, протягивает ему мобильник.  
— Доктор сказал, что будет через десять минут.  
Микки рассеянно кивает: «Ты умница, Мэндс». Рана на боку у Игги наверняка кажется страшнее, чем есть. Не то чтобы Микки раньше приходилось видеть огнестрел, его опыт как-то ограничивался поножовщиной и нередкими побоями от бати, но по телеку и не такое показывают. Во всяком случае, надежда, блядь, есть всегда.  
Микки прижимает к ране чью-то брошенную на диване футболку, и чуть ли не в первый раз жалеет, что батя и старшие братья в тюрьме. Они бы знали, что делать.  
— Не смей реветь, — Микки предупреждает не Мэнди, а скорее самого себя. Мэнди кивает, размазывая сопли по лицу.  
Десять минут тянутся словно час. Наконец раздается стук в дверь.  
Док Фостерс с трудом перетаскивает через порог свой чемодан.  
— Ох ты блядь, — говорит он. — Кто ж так парня?  
Микки пожимает плечами.  
Док осматривает Игги, снимает неумелую повязку, трогает края раны трясущимися артритными руками, требует горячую воду и чистую простынь. Микки приносит все, что ему нужно.  
— Ранение брюшной стенки, не проникающее в брюшную полость, — произносит док. — Везучий парень, легко отделался. Кровопотеря и шок. Зашьем, и будет как новенький.  
Микки кивает.  
— Еще за две сотни я могу забрать его с собой и присмотреть за ним пару дней, — говорит док. — Есть к кому отправить девочку?  
Микки кивает. Тетка пиздец как не любит Терри, но в помощи не откажет.  
Док звонит кому-то, и к тому времени, когда он заканчивает чистить и шить Игги, с улицы раздается сигнал клаксона. Микки помогает высокому тощему негру аккуратно перенести Игги в тачку.  
— Еще я бы посоветовал вымыть крыльцо и дорожку, — замечает док на прощание.  
Пока Мэнди собирает окровавленные шмотки, Микки подключает к крану на кухне шланг, который Игги использует, чтобы мыть свою машину, тянет его через окно наружу, щедро заливает водой пыльную лужайку, крыльцо и тротуар. Он надеется, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы пятна не казались такими вызывающе свежими.  
Потом они с Мэнди умываются, натягивают чистое и выходят из дома. Ощущение прохладного железа ствола за ремнем немного успокаивает Микки. До теткиного дома они идут пешком. Оба молчат. Мэнди зевает и трет глаза кулаком.  
Тетка ни разу им не рада, но выставить Мэнди на улицу ей не позволяет совесть. И Микки действительно ей благодарен, пусть он никогда этого и не покажет.  
Мэнди машет ему рукой из окна.  
Микки добегает до железнодорожного моста, набирает Шейна. Может, хоть этот говнюк объяснит ему, что, блядь, происходит!  
Из динамика мобилы доносится хриплый и, как внезапно понимает Микки, испуганный шепот:  
— Хэлло?  
— Что нахуй случилось? — с разбегу орет Микки, потому что какого хрена, господи, блядь, боже, у Игги же дырка в боку!  
— Чаки нас подставил! Сказал, что никого не будет, а нас, блядь, ждали. Игги выстрелил, а потом упал… Я толком не видел, может, он вообще…  
— То есть ты, блядь, бросил Игги и съебался, — понимает Микки. Он знал, он говорил брату, что Шейну нельзя доверять, Шейн же ебаное ссыкло!  
— А что я мог сделать? — оправдывается Шейн. — У них были, блядь, стволы!  
— Где вас ждали?  
— Тупик за баром на Пенн-стрит. «У Базза». Чаки виноват, мы ж не ожидали, он сказал, что нужно просто прийти забрать пакет с…  
— Да мне похуй, — перебивает Микки. — Свали из города на пару недель. Сболтнешь кому-нибудь, что случилось, — пожалеешь.  
— Да что ты сделаешь, пиздюк!  
— Я, блядь, придумаю, — говорит Микки и сбрасывает звонок.  
До Пенн-стрит слишком далеко пешком — и как только Игги сумел доползти до дома? — поэтому Микки хватает неосмотрительно оставленный в ближайшем дворике велик.  
Когда он добирается до «У Базза», начинается ливень. У тупика две тачки с мигалками и фургон скорой, копы в дождевиках растягивают полицейскую ленту. Рядом трутся несколько человек в цивильном, делают вид, что курят, похоже, вышли из бара поглазеть.  
Микки бросает велосипед у дерева неподалеку и осторожно идет к тупику. Копы заняты и не обращают на его передвижения никакого внимания. Микки было бы смешно, если б то самое тянущее чувство под ребрами не превратилось к этому моменту в адскую-адскую-адскую боль.  
— Что тут? — Микки подходит к зевакам.  
Бородатый, пьяно покачивающийся мужик окидывает его мутным взглядом.  
— В какого-то уебка стреляли, — наконец отвечает он. — Придурок Базз нашел его, вызвал копов и выгнал всех из бара, вот мудила.  
Микки качает головой, мол, печаль, чувак, и пробирается ближе к ленте. Два долбоеба в форме что-то рассматривают под кругом света от фонаря.  
— Эй, тут документы на имя Джеймса Милковича! — наконец кричит один из них тем, кто ковыряется в темноте тупика. Микки холодеет. В голове стучит: «Блядь-блядь-блядь», и ни единой мысли, что же делать.  
— Маркус, хули орешь? — доносится сквозь дождь. — Лучше подними ленту, чтоб медики с каталкой могли проехать.  
Человек на каталке Микки не знаком.  
— Тебе не пора спать, пацан? — без особого интереса спрашивает коп, когда Микки отходит в сторону, чтобы не мешать.  
Микки нервно пожимает плечами.  
— Эй, полегче! — произносит второй коп, когда каталка подскакивает на бордюре. — Как же ваша ебаная клятва Гиппократа?  
— Трупу-то какая нахрен разница? — огрызается медик.  
Господи, блядь, боже, выходит, Игги все-таки убил этого чувака! Убил и нахуй потерял на месте преступления свои документы. Чтобы удержаться на ногах, Микки приходится прислониться к стене.  
— Пацан, ты в порядке? — спрашивает коп.  
— Ага, — отвечает Микки.  
Дрожа, он отходит к брошенному велосипеду, прижимается лбом к стволу дерева. Что же делать? Что же, блядь, делать?!  
Игги уже есть восемнадцать, его точно отправят в тюрягу для взрослых. Колония для несовершеннолетних тоже не курорт, но, блядь, во взрослой тюрьме полно таких ублюдков как батя!  
Микки пытается представить десять лет среди хуевой тучи Терри Милковичей. Срань господня, это же пиздец, даже такой фантастический долбоеб как Игги не заслуживает этого!  
Микки вытаскивает из кармана мобильник, скользкими пальцами нажимает на кнопки.  
— Офицер Джонс? Да, я знаю, сколько, блядь, времени, но вы велели звонить, если я захочу о чем-нибудь вам рассказать. Так вот, я хочу. Я убил человека, мэм.  
Потому что это то, что братья делают для братьев.

-6-

— Я же говорю, блядь, я взял водительское удостоверение брата, пошел в бар, хотел попробовать, прокатит ли. Бармен не повелся, и я свалил. Этот парень слышал наш с барменом разговор и предложил познакомить с тем, кто делает годные айди. На деле оказалось, что он хотел меня нагнуть. Хватал за жопу и вообще, блядь, пиздец. Я пытался вырваться, вытащил у него пистолет и случайно выстрелил, не знаю, как получилось. Нахуй я вам все это в десятый раз рассказываю? Я же сам пришел сдаваться! Я был в шоке, окей? Поэтому сбежал. Потом меня отпустило, и я вернулся.  
Микки уже охрип. Понятно, что копы в целом ему не верят, но хотя бы то, как Иггины права оказались в переулке, не вызвало у них отдельных вопросов. Кажется, они подозревали, что у Микки был сообщник или что это все не было самообороной или еще что-то в этом роде. Ну и похуй.  
— Может, вы мне, блядь, хоть воды дадите?  
— Потерпишь, — произносит тот, который играет роль плохого копа. — Давай еще раз. Ты стрелял в Мастерса из этого пистолета?  
— Сколько раз повторять, что я в душе не ебу, как звали этого мудака? — Микки готов уже биться головой о стол в допросной. Все как в кино. Маленькая комната с окном-зеркалом в полстены, железной мебелью и дверью, открывающейся только снаружи. Можно гордиться, в прошлый раз его всего лишь пристегнули наручниками к стулу в общем зале. — Да, я стрелял из этого ствола, да, я испугался и унес его с собой, когда убегал. Да, я, блядь, все осознал и вернулся. Спросите нахрен у офицеров, которые приехали на вызов, они меня видели, я чуть в обморок не ебнулся, когда узнал, что этот мудак сдох.  
— Ясно, — говорит второй коп, который, блядь, вообще-то по идее должен изображать хорошего парня, но получается у него на редкость хуево.  
— Поссать точно не пустите? — тоскливо спрашивает Микки.  
Копы переглядываются.  
— Расскажешь, что у тебя за дела были с Мастерсом, и пойдешь в туалет, — предлагает «плохой».  
— Нет у меня дел ни с каким Мастерсом, блядь!  
— Тогда терпи.  
Микки начинает разбирать смех. Срань господня, надеюсь, Игги это оценит, думает он, сползая на железном стуле.  
Копы смотрят на него с недоумением, но молчат, даже когда он начинает икать от смеха.  
— Что здесь происходит?  
В допросную входит «училка». Без идиотского пучка на голове и тяжелых очков она кажется лет на десять младше, ничуть не похожей на училку и даже, наверное, красивой. Микки не думал, что когда-либо будет настолько ей рад.  
— Допрашиваем подозреваемого, мэм, — отвечает «хороший» коп.  
— Господи, это не просто подозреваемый, это ребенок! — возмущается «училка». — Неужели не видите, что у мальчика истерика? Принесите воды!  
— Окей, мэм, — произносит «плохой» и выходит за дверь.  
— Мне бы лучше пива, — продолжает ржать Микки.  
— Не наглей, — шипит «хороший», но под взглядом «училки» словно съеживается. — Пойду узнаю, что там со вскрытием.  
— Расскажи мне, что случилось, — просит «училка», когда они остаются одни. — Расскажи правду. Обещаю, я сделаю все, чтобы тебя вытащить.  
— Все так, как они записали, мне нечего добавить, — просмеявшись, твердо произносит Микки.  
— Не делай этого, — «училка» берет его за руку. — Микки, ты был там и в курсе, что там нет ничего хорошего. Это дорога в одну сторону. Не лишай себя будущего.  
Микки не отвечает. А что тут, блядь, скажешь?  
— Джеймс Милкович — твой брат? — мягко спрашивает «училка».  
Микки кивает.  
— Ты уверен, что так нужно?  
Микки снова кивает.  
— Ладно. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — вздыхает «училка» и пододвигает к себе папку. Когда «плохой» коп возвращается со стаканом воды, «училка» спрашивает: — Дело можно представить как превышение необходимой самообороны, повлекшее смерть?  
— Даже без данных от баллистиков могу сказать, что вряд ли. Не тот угол, — качает головой коп. — Кроме того, в кирпичной стене есть свежие пулевые отверстия разных калибров. И у самого Мастерса, наверняка, найдут следы пороха на руках и одежде, а пистолет в деле всего один.  
«Училка» поджимает губы:  
— Кто из экспертов у нас сегодня дежурит?  
— Коллинз и Метьюз. А в морге, как и всегда по четвергам, Пенни.  
— Отлично, — «училка» поднимается со стула. — Спасибо, Дэнни.  
— За что, офицер Джонс? — коп в притворном удивлении выгибает бровь.  
«Училка» улыбается, треплет Микки по волосам и уходит, оставляя того раздумывать, что это, блядь, только что было.

-7-

Следующую неделю Микки проводит во вполне себе комфортной камере предварительного заключения, как настоящий преступник. Ему никто ничего не объясняет. Он просто спит, жрет дерьмовую еду и снова спит, и все это охуеть как скучно.  
На восьмой день за ним приходят.  
Похоже, «училке» все-таки удалось свести его дело к самообороне, поскольку он попадает в ювенальный суд, а не во взрослый суд присяжных.  
Микки видит в углу зала тетку и зареванную Мэнди. Игги нет, но и слава тебе, господи, что этот долбоеб догадался не появляться.  
«Училка» ободряюще улыбается ему с первого ряда.  
Микки выдыхает. Даже если ему грозит пара лет в колонии для несовершеннолетних — это полная хуйня по сравнению с тем, что было бы с Игги.  
Дальше происходит несколько вещей, которые заставляют задуматься о том, что исключения из правил все-таки существуют.  
Внезапно выясняется, что экспертиза не выявила никаких противоречий его признанию, а бармен и пара посетителей единодушно утверждают, что видели, как Мастерс пытался его облапать, а потом увел прочь из бара.  
Микки пристально смотрит на «училку», та продолжает улыбаться как ни в чем не бывало. Микки трясет от облегчения. Он одними губами произносит: «Спасибо», — и это пиздец как трудно и в то же время пиздец как легко. Микки благодарен, действительно, полностью, до краев благодарен ей за то, что она сделала, за то, как она это сделала, и за то, что не задавала вопросов, на которые он не хочет и не может отвечать.  
Судья назначает символическое наказание, но Микки его не слушает, потому что что-то больно давит ему в грудь изнутри.  
Он понимает, что плачет, просто ревет как, блядь, девчонка, только когда судья просит офицера охраны передать ему бумажный платок.  
И ему почти не стыдно. 


End file.
